A rear under view mirror is used for SUVs, buses, etc. to allow a driver to distinguish obstacles which are located at low positions to the rear of a vehicle body. Generally, the rear under view mirror is provided on the outer portion of a rear windshield glass in such a way as to protrude rearwards.
As such, the rear under view mirror is secured to the vehicle body in such a way as to protrude rearwards. Thus, the rear under view mirror is problematic in that it has resistance to airflow, creates a poor appearance, and hides part of the rear windshield glass, thus hindering a driver from seeing the rear of a vehicle. Further, the mirror is small, so that the driver cannot sufficiently see low positions to the rear of the vehicle.